


wot wot in the butt (or, jeeves and the butts)

by doucheysock



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Frottage, M/M, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doucheysock/pseuds/doucheysock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"what ho" i said saucily</p>
            </blockquote>





	wot wot in the butt (or, jeeves and the butts)

"what ho ol dthing" i said saucily with a wink to my gentleman's personal gentleman

"sir i would like if you would burn all of your clothes off they offend me"

"hdu, bloke" i said icily. and i meant it to sting

*****************************************************

the flames licked around me i felt a bit like that joan of ark whatsist

"i say jeeves is this safe sane and consensual i say wot"

"indoobituble sir" jeeves said

i blew off the flames and put on my mustache "good lord jeeves, this isn't the kind of thing i had in mind when i said we should become undercover lovers"

"what then would master suggest" he said kneeling and totally naked all of a suddne

"i say jeeves" i said with another ten winks "are you my butler or my buttler wink wink wink" 

he put his penis in my anus again and again. i came and screamed

"NO" screamed aunt agatha who was watching thru the window.......... i covered my nipples with shame

then came again

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I see the words "my country," "my state" or "my fandom" on meme without country, state, or fandom being named, I'm gonna post a shitty piece of fanfic on AO3.


End file.
